sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Zapp (album)
}} | Length = 40:16 | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Roger Troutman, Bootsy Collins | Last album = | This album = Zapp (1980) | Next album = Zapp II (1982) }} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2score = C+ http://www.robertchristgau.com/get_albums.php }} Zapp is the debut studio album by the American funk band Zapp, released on July 28, 1980 by Warner Bros. Records. The album's style was highly similar to Parliament-Funkadelic, as the band was working with and being mentored by both Parliament members William Earl "Bootsy" Collins and George Clinton during the album's production. The album was produced by Zapp frontman Roger Troutman and Bootsy. The Troutman family of the Zapp band had close ties with the Collins family, both being Ohio natives. This friendship proved instrumental in Zapp gaining a record deal with Warner Bros. Records in 1979. Zapp was recorded between late 1979 and early 1980 at the United Sound Studios in Detroit, Michigan, of which Parliament-Funkadelic frequented. The album reached #1 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot R&B tracks chart for 2 weeks in fall 1980. The album has been cited as one of the definitive albums of early 1980s electro funk, bringing the genre to mainstream attention. The album has also served as a partial source toward the creation of the G-funk sound of hip hop music, which became popular on the West coast of the United States during the early and mid 1990s. Zapp was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in November 1980. Background and recording During the late 1970s, Zapp was noticed by two longstanding friends of the Troutman family, Phelps "Catfish" Collins and William Earl "Bootsy" Collins who were both members of Parliament-Funkadelic in the early 1970s. Prior, Roger Troutman often played locally in the Ohio area with his brothers, originally forming the band 'Roger and His Fabulous Vels' at a young age in 1966. Impressed with Zapp's musical abilities upon seeing them at a live performance, they invited the band to visit the United Sound Studios in Detroit, Michigan where they subsequently wrote and recorded the demo for the song "More Bounce to the Ounce" which would later appear on their debut. George Clinton the front-man of Parliament-Funkadelic encouraged the band to present the demo tape to Warner Bros. Records, which ultimately led to the band's signing on the label in early 1979. The full album was ultimately recorded at the same studio between late 1979 and early 1980 and was released on July 28, 1980 under the Warner Bros. label. Zapp was produced by both Roger Troutman and Bootsy Collins, Bootsy Collins also provided the guitar work for the album. Track listing All songs written by Roger Troutman Side one: #"More Bounce to the Ounce" – 9:25 #"Freedom" – 3:48 #"Brand New Player" – 5:51 Side two: #"Funky Bounce" – 6:46 #"Be Alright" – 7:52 #"Coming Home" – 6:34 Chart performance *In 1980, "More Bounce To the Ounce" went to number 2 on the US Black singles chart and the self-titled album went straight to number one on the US Black albums chart also in 1980. Personnel *Vocals-Bobby Glover, Jannetta Boyce, Marchelle Smith, Delores Smith *Percussion-Larry and Lester Troutman *Conga Drums-Larry Troutman *Trapp Drums-Lester Troutman *Bass, Vocals-Terry Troutman *Sax-Carl Cowen *Keyboards, Vocals-Greg Jackson *Guitars-Bootsy Collins *Guitars, Vocals, Keyboards, Talking Box, Bass, Harmonica, Vibraphone-Roger Troutman Later Samples *"More Bounce to the Ounce" **"Do You" by Slum Village from the album Detroit Deli (A Taste of Detroit) **"California Love" by 2Pac & Dr. Dre from the album All Eyez on Me **"Heed the Word of the Brother" by X-Clan **"Servin' Em Heat" by South Central Cartel from the album 'N Gatz We Truss and "Ya Getz Clowned" from the album South Central Madness **"Every Single Bitch" by X-Raided from the album Psycho Active **"Had 2 Gat Ya" by Brotha Lynch Hung from the album 24 Deep **"High Off Murder" by Sicx from the album Dead 4 Life **"Loopzilla" by George Clinton from the album Computer Games **"Ruff & Rugged" and "Raw Edge Bullshit" by Sicx & Brotha Lynch Hung from the album Nigga Deep **"Return Of the Real Shit" by Above the Law from the album Uncle Sam's Curse **"Snoop Bounce" by Snoop Doggy Dogg from the album Tha Doggfather **"Bangin' On Wax-Duet" by Bloods & Crips from the album Bangin' on Wax **"Ain't No Future in Yo Frontin'" by MC Breed from the album MC Breed & DFC **"Stop, Look & Listen" by Lil Rob from the album Crazy Life **"More Bounce" by Mr. Trippalot & Dinero **"Material Girl" by Sylk-E. Fyne from the album Raw Sylk **"Eastside Drama" by Brownside & Eazy-E from the album Gang Related **"You Gots to Chill" by EPMD from the album Strictly Business **"Going Back to Cali" by Notorious B.I.G from the album Life After Death **"The Nigga Ya Love to Hate" by Ice Cube from the album AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted **"Jackin' for Beats" by Ice Cube from the album Kill at Will **"More Bounce" by Heavy D. & the Boyz from the album Big Tyme **"Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars *"Be Alright" **"Knockin' da Boots" by H-Town from the album Fever for da Flavor (1993) **"Keep Ya Head Up" by 2Pac from the album Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. (1993) ** "Love Don't Love Nobody" by Mello from the Album **"U Gotta Deal wit Dis (Gangsta Luv)" by South Central Cartel from the album South Central Madness (1992) **"He's Mine" by Mokenstef from the album Azz Izz (1995) **"Shakiyla (JRH)" by Poor Righteous Teachers from the album "Pure Poverty" in 1991. See also *List of number-one R&B albums of 1980 (U.S.) References Further reading *Tony Bolden, The funk era and beyond: new perspectives on black popular culture. Macmillan, 2008. *Portia K. Maultsby, "Dayton Street Funk: The Layering of Multiple Identities" The Ashgate research companion to popular musicology. Ashgate, 2009. *Dave Tompkins, Wax Poetics Magazine number 35 (2009) *Rickey Vincent, Funk: the music, the people, and the rhythm of the one. Macmillan, 1996. *Alexander G. Weheliye. “Feenin: Posthuman Voices in Black Popular Music.” Social Text 71 (summer 2002): 21-47. Category:1980 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Bootsy Collins Category:Albums produced by Roger Troutman Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Zapp (band) albums